


The Three Winchesters

by SamChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Multi, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamChan/pseuds/SamChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world can be cruel and full of darkness from every corner of the earth. For Marcy Winchester, her world was much worse. With her mother murdered by a Shapeshifter, she vowed her life to find the thing that killed her and to protect others from being in the same situation. On her path of redemption she bumps into two hunters who seem to be more of a headache than she can handle. What makes matters worse is she soon discovers that these two goons are her brothers! All the adventures will unfold as long as the three Winchesters are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Hell

The day was riding slowly as the wind took it's time passing through the small town of Arlington Kentucky, kicking up dust and grit. The air was thick and suffocating, making it hard to breath in these hot summer months. It made Marcy sick sometimes. She hated these small towns with their redneck ways. If there was anything she wanted most in the world, it would to go back home in Colorado where it was generally chilly. These warm states made her thin hair stick to her face and she hated it. However, her hair being stuck to her face was the least of her worries. 

Marcy was on a hunt and looking for a shape shifter that has been terrorizing the town. Her chocolate eyes scanned over the bodies in the small cafe where she had been staking out. There were reports in the local news of people being found in back alleys with their necks sliced open or mauled to pieces. This Shapeshifter really didn't know how to clean up after ones self. All the people in the town looked so grim with pale faces and barely a smile. Family, friends and loved ones were falling victim of this tragedy and it was up to Marcy to stop it.

“Is there anything else I can get for you hon?” asked the waitress.

Marcy didn't realized that the elderly woman had approached her. With just one look into the waitress' wrinkled face, Marcy could tell that even this little cafe on the outskirts of town were feeling the effects of the killings. The skinny brunette gave the old woman a smile and pushed her cup closer to the edge of the table and closer to the waitress.

“Some more coffee, if you will” she said softly.

The elderly woman nodded with a small smile and hurried off to get the coffee pot to grant Marcy's wish. It had been day three of this job and she gathered up all the information, did all her research and now was waiting for the shifter to make their move. Her eyes were locked onto a man sitting in the corner of the cafe. His dark eyes hooded by the shadows of his face, either he was trying to hide the deteriorating flesh, or the lighting in the cafe just really sucked. When the man felt that Marcy was watching, he quickly looked up, making her turn her head the other way and pretended to be looking out the window. As soon as the man looked back own, her eyes were right back on him.

'I won't let you get away from me this time...' she thought, staring intently as the waitress came back with some more coffee.

“Thank you” Marcy nodded.

The old woman looked at her and then over at the man who sat in the shadows. “If I may be so bold, you aren't going to get a man to notice you unless you make yourself noticed” she smiled.

Oh, if the woman only knew how much Marcy did to NOT get noticed. Marcy's life was too busy for romance or companionship, besides, in her line of work, she didn't want loved ones to get hurt because of what she did, not like her mother.

“Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.” Marcy said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. Slowly she handed it over to the elderly woman and smiled. “Keep the change.”

The woman was baffled at the large tip for only two cups of black coffee, but was grateful none the less. “God bless you darling” she gushed and walked away.

“Pfft....” Marcy chided.

'God? There is no God....if there was, then mom wouldn't have been murdered like she was....'

Slowly, Marcy got out of her seat and downed her luke warm coffee in one gulp, leaving the empty cup on the table. She got one more glance at the man and walked outside in the humid sun. Looking from left to right she crossed the street, got into her blue Prius and waited for the shifter to walk out.

Just like clock work and as soon as she got comfortable, the man had walked out, quickly dodging into a dark alley so he was not to be seen. Marcy spotted him and hopped out of her car, running towards the alleyway's opening. She stood there for a moment and pulled her hunting knife made of silver, perfect for hunting Shapeshifters. Her black leather jacket creaked together as she held the knife tight into her one hand and used her free one to help guide her around an over loaded trashcan.

Her trained eyes trailed over the trash littered ground, searching for signs of the shifter shedding it's skin. If it did that, that would mean her hunt just lasted her another few days. Marcy was starting to become rusty and as of late she had only been hunting a few ghosts and other vengeful spirits. The last time she hunted down a shapeshifter was only a year ago.

Slowly Marcy walked in the middle of the alleyway where another opening led to a different alleyway. She looked around to see if the shifter was around before continuing down her original path. There she saw him, killing an innocent young man and slicing his throat with his sharp claws that he grew. Marcy was too late to save the poor lad, but at least now she could stop the Shifter before he got to other people. The shifter changed from the older, brunette man she saw in the cafe, to the young blond male that now laid dead on the ground. 

Quickly she rushed at him, grabbing hold of its shoulder and swinging him around so she could use the momentum to shove her blade into his heart. Before she could, he caught her wrist and pinned her against the wall. “Awe, you thought you could sneak up on me?” he sneered, his face inching closely to hers. She could practically smell the death on his lips.

“You're going to pay for killing all those innocent people, you bustard!.....” she hissed.

The shifter smiled and shook his head, “My dear, such a pretty face for talking so dirty. However, I should have known you would come for me, it was only going to be a matter of time” he mused.

His fangs grew slightly longer and reared his head back so that he could cut open her throat with his own teeth. Marcy scrambled for her pure silver charm bracelet that hung off of her wrist just so that she could at least ward him off long enough to get free. Just as he was about to bite down she used the wall behind her as leverage and took her foot to kick him in the gut and then shoved her silver bracelet into his face. The charms managed to make contact and burn the shifters face, keeping him stunned long enough to let Marcy grab her knife. When she grabbed onto the handle, she tackled him to the ground and straddled his body, using her weight to keep him down. 

Her arms were raised above her head with both hands on the handle, “It's over” she smirked. Quickly she brought her arms down, ready to push the knife into his chest. Finally, the redemption she was looking for, the sweet justice she had been craving for her mother since her death ten years ago.  
This was it, it was all over-

“Stop right there!”

Marcy blinked and looked up at two guys holding guns, pointing one at her and the other at the shapeshifter. The one man was clean cut, short hairstyle, full lips and shoulders of a quarterback. The other was a bit on the skinny side, tall, with longer brown hair and completely baby faced. Both wearing suits with badges stuck to their belts. 

'You have to be kidding me...' Marcy internally groaned.

“Alright, how about you get off of the nice man there and noone gets hurt” The shorter one said, using his strong chin to gesture him off of the shapeshifter.

These two must be stupid, did they not see what she was about to kill, of course they didn't. Most cops didn't. All they saw was a crazed girl, swinging a knife around when the real danger was right underneath her. It also didn't help as the shapeshifter was playing on this stupid mix up.

“Please help me! She is trying to mug me!” he shrieked, playing the innocent victim all of a sudden.

Marcy stared down at the shapeshifter and brought her knife closer to his chest, ignoring the fake pleas from the monster beneath her. 

“I said stop!” Macho yelled.

Marcy growled and looked up at the two of them, frowning, they were the ones with the guns after all. She had no choice but to get up. As soon as she did, the taller one walked over and threw handcuffs on her. As she awaited for her rights to be read she looked at the two of them, inspected their clothes and weaponry. They were out of the ordinary, not like any Kentucky cops she had encountered. Were these two really cops? The blonde imposter got up smiling and took off running around the corner, making his escape.

“Now we got you, thought you were smarter than us huh? But we got your number. So what was the name of the pretty little number you killed to get that skin?” Meat head asked.

“What?” Marcy snapped.

'You're kidding me....you have got to be kidding me!'

The taller one held a blade to her neck and she looked down, unafraid and frowned. “I knew you weren't cops...” she spat as she pressed her neck closer to the blade. 

The tall one fidgeted and looked at the other male before looking back down at her. “Oh yeah? And how do you know that?' he asked.

“Because you didn't read me my rights as soon as you handcuffed me. Believe me, I have been arrested more times than you think. And you two are idiots....if you were half the hunters that I think you are, then you would know that I am not the real danger here.” she sighed.

Slowly the shorter male came into view of her, looking her up and down before smirking a bit. “And how do we know that you aren’t lying?” he asked.

Marcy rolled her eyes and got even closer to the blade, letting her throat rest gently on it. Her eyebrow raised, "Silver blade? Yeah, my skin isn't burning buddy" she sassed and leaned back again. Tilting her head to the side she gestured her head towards the corner, “I bet you a beer that there is a shifter skin right around the corner” she huffed.

There was silence between the three of them. They all looked at each other before the shorter male gave a chin nod to check the alley out. Marcy was still in handcuffs as they walked around the corner and sure enough, there on the ground laid a pile of human like flesh in a yellow ooze. The green eyed male cursed and ran a hand through his hair. She couldn't tell if it was frustration of loosing the target or embarrassment for grabbing the wrong person. 

All Marcy could do was stand there and stare as the ooze slowly drifted down to the sewer drain, dripping through the grate and to the depths below. Marcy was beyond angry and upset that her redemption was taken from her because of these two goons. Without missing a beat she turned around and stared at the two of them, swishing her head to the side so her long brown hair swayed to the side. 

"So which one of you is buying my beer?" she smiled.


	2. Winchester Brothers + 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are taking a new light now that Marcy has encountered two new hunters. Both of which she has never seen before. Dean and Sam aren't sure how the feel about Marcy even with the slight thought that she maybe their sister. Dean isn't at all happy about the idea of having another sibling in the Winchester gene pool, especially with everything that happened with Adam. Sam on the other hand, couldn't be happier because now he can be the big brother to someone when he couldn't for Adam. How will Dean take all of this? Will they keep Marcy in the dark or let her know?

The three of them stood there as the shorter one cursed under his breath and walked out to the sidewalk to see if there were anyone around. 

Marcy stared at him as he walked away before looking up at the taller guy. “So uh, you want to free me there champ?” she asked, turning around and shook her cuffed hands a bit.

Shaggy looked over at Freddie unsure if he should let the girl go. When Freddie got closer he gave one curt nod and Marcy was free. She rubbed her wrists and looked down at the mass on the ground once more. With a shake of her head, Marcy walked over and kicked the pile softly, pushing it into the grate so that no one will discover it. See the good fall down to the sewer infuriated her to know that these two chuckle heads let shifter get away.

Once Marcy had her moment, she turned and looked at the two men, “Alright boys, the nearest bar is over there.” she smiled. A beer or three would really help with the nerves at this point. It was going to be nothing but starting from scratch once more. Who knows, maybe she could hustle a few rounds and some cash off of these idiots. 

The bar was packed. People were laughing and dancing on the dance floor while the three of them made their way to the bar. Marcy sat between the two of them, taking off her black leather jacket and hanging it on the back of her chair. Her pink tank top was dusted with a bit of dirt and little holes. It has been awhile since Marcy was able to sit and relax, let alone do her laundry. There was never any time for little things like that. She was always in a serious pursuit to capture the shapeshifter that she forgot to wash or buy her clothes from time to time. Sitting on the stool, she reached up and pushed some of her long brown hair out of her face as each guy took a seat on either side of her. 

The bartender noticed the three of them right away and made his way over. He eyed Marcy considerably before looking at the two men on either side of her. If she was alone, he might have threw some cheesy pick up line into the air, but seeing the looks on their faces, he was better off staying silent. “So what will you have?” asked the bartender.

“Two beers and...a martini?” the jock smirked.

All Marcy could do was roll her eyes and looked at him, “Cute. I'll take a beer” she said, looking at the bartender with a small smile. The bartender nodded and reached below the counter to the cooler to grab three ice cold, brown bottles. He placed the beer bottles in front of each of them and looked at Marcy with a grin, "Let me know if you need anything" he said before walking away. 

Both guys watched the bartender carefully before grabbing their bottles to sip on. 

“So...you have a name?”

Marcy let out a soft exasperated sigh, “It's Marcy...Marcy Winchester” she said softly, sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at the two of them. Giving them this look like, 'can I please enjoy my beer in peace?' 

It seemed that her last name struck a cord with the two of them. The shorter one nearly choking on his beer and spilling it onto the counter. Marcy nearly had to jump off of her stool in order to keep out of the range of fire. While he was coughing and trying to breathe again, she leaned over and grabbed her drink, taking small sips from it while she watched. The taller one that sat on her right looked at her a little confused as he leaned forward. “Wait....your last name is..Winchester?” he asked softly.

The brunette looked over at him and made a face as if it was a stupid question, “I believe that is what I just said.....” she said with a little bit of sass in her voice. She quickly downed nearly half of her beer in order to get the sick feeling out of her stomach. If she didn't pace herself she will have this beer done within the next minute and would have to order another one. However, after a day like this, it was hard to not drink about three or four of those bad boys.

The man on her left stiffened, she could feel the tension rising in the air as the two boys just looked at each other, having a silent conversation with just their eyes. Marcy wasn't sure what was going on and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. 

After the silence was getting the best of them, the green eyed one on her left finally spoke. “What do you know of your father?” he asked, his voice so soft that Marcy nearly had to strain to hear him. 

Turning to look at him she frowned. If there was one thing Marcy didn't like, it was opening up her personal life to complete strangers. Well, that and the subject of her father. She never met the man and only heard stories of him. Before Marcy was born, the man got up and left her mother. The poor woman didn't even have the chance to tell the father that she was pregnant with Marcy! It was a sore subject with Marcy and tried her best to not think about it. Perhaps if her father was around, then maybe her mother would have been protected. 

Her grip tightened a bit around her bottle as she gave a sharp shrug, her playful demeanor slowly melted into anger and sadness. “I don’t know anything about my father. He left before I was born. My mother would talk about him, she would say he was mysterious and easy on the eyes, a smooth talker as well. They met one night in Dallas. He was asking her all kinds of strange questions, told her that he was an FBI agent. He came around frequently to see her and one thing led to another and surprise...there came me. He left before my mother got to tell him.” she said softly, taking a sip of her beer. “All I really have is a name, John...John Winchester. Hence where I got my last name. She said that even though I never met the man, at least I could have something that was tied to him” she said, looking at the smaller guy with perceiving brown eyes.

The boys looked at each other, shifting a little in their seats at the sound of their own father's name. Marcy caught on the uneasiness right away and sighed, “Well then, I guess I will go to the bathroom" she coughed and finished the rest of her beer. "Make sure there is another one when I get back, yeah?” she nodded and got off of the stool, leaving the two of them sitting there. Marcy could have easily left them alone and leave, but something about the way they reacted to her told her to stay. 

The smaller one watched Marcy go and sighed, taking another swig from his beer. “First Adam and now this.....what, did Dad have affairs with women in every freaking state?!” Dean cursed, glaring at his bottle long and hard.

Sam looked at his brother and took a sip of his beer, his eyes slowly wandered over to where Marcy was sitting before looking up at Dean. He was uncertain, but he felt like it was true, just like how he was right about Adam and he could feel it in his gut about the girl. “I don't know....but there is only one way we can be sure this time....and besides, I highly doubt she would be a ghoul” he said softly and frowned thinking about Adam. It was something that the Winchester bothers tried to forget. Sam tried so hard to forget about what happened in hell an leaving Adam behind. “We would have to do a test, take a DNA test” he said said finally and stared up at Dean before looking down at his glass. 

Dean looked at his brother as if he had just lost his marbles, “Are you crazy Sammy?! I am not going to waste my time trying to figure out if some girl is really our younger sister....” he hissed, running a hand through his short blonde hair as he tried to think. “I think it's best if we just go, pay for her drink and leave. We can't bring any more people into what we are doing.....people die Sam....” he pleaded.

Sam looked at his older brother and nodded, biting his bottom lip slightly before turning, “She is already a hunter....it's already too late for her” he said softly, watching Marcy return from the back of the bar in the corner of his eye. Dean had stopped talking about the idea and didn't want any more talk about another legitimate love child. 

Marcy sat down and looked at the two of them, feeling as if the tension rose even more since she was gone. Seeing no beer on the counter, she huffed and waved for the bartender, pointing to her bottle to get another one. 

“So, do you have names?” she asked softly as the same bartender from before arrived with a fresh beer. 

“Well, I'm Sam and that is Dean....we're-”

“We're leaving here shortly and it was pleasure meeting you” Dean said, taking a sip of his beer and not even making eye contact with Sam or Marcy. 

The tension was killing her and she was more than happy to leave. She stayed quiet and grabbed her beer bottle, wanting to make the move first to leave so it wasn't awkward for the three of them. “Alright boys, it was nice meeting you and thanks for the beer” she said and hopped off of her stool, grabbing her leather jacket. “I guess I will see you around...” she smiled and took two steps before stopping and turning back to them. “Oh and next time, you might want to loose the cheap suits..” she said, her eyes darting from Sam and Dean, giving a small quirk of her mouth into a small smile. With that said, she turned on her heel and marched her black boots out of the bar and into the night.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shook their heads in sync. “I tell ya, that girl has an attitude and seems like a handful.” Dean mentioned and finished off the rest of his beer.

Chuckling was heard next to him as Sam was trying to stop the fits of giggling. Dean was confused and just stared at him. Sam looked over at Dean and smiled, “She sounds like you...a lot” he smiled, sipping his beer. Dean shook his head and stood up from his chair, “I already told you Sammy. I refuse to believe it until it was proven true and it just so happens that I don't want to waste my time....so...let's go. We need to find that shifter before he causes any more deaths in the town." 

Slowly Dean reached into his pockets and pulled out some money, throwing it onto the counter to pay for the beers. He looked at his brother with a nod and started to walk away. Dean wanted nothing more than to go back to the motel room and rest. He wasn't sure that he could take anymore emotional trauma for one day. Sam watched for a moment and looked at the beer bottles that sat on the counter. With one quick look around, he snagged all of them and managed to hide them into his jacket before following his brother. Sam didn't want to waste time like last time, if Marcy was truly their sister, then he had to know. Maybe he could do something different with her than what he couldn't do with Adam. Maybe finally he could be the protector he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love all of your comments! Let me know what you think and keep on reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to take a moment and thank you for reading my work. I am a bit rusty with FanFiction and hope to get better. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did making it! ^.^


End file.
